¿FAMILIARES?
by Lupis Suigintou
Summary: Una historia diría cliché y predecible


Nunca antes había escrito un fanfic solo me dispuse a escribir esto por diversión pues amo escribir diversas cosas.

Quien se quien vaya a tomarse el tiempo para leer esto os ruego no sean tan crueles con mi escritura y nuevamente si alguien lo lee espero que disfrute haciéndolo.

* * *

Aun recuerdo el primer día en el que nos conocimos, a pesar de que ese momento le tome como un infortunio ahora me atrevo a decir que ha sido el destino quien me atrajo hacia ti.

Han pasado cinco meses ya desde que sus caminos se cruzaron cuando pudo divisar ese hermoso par de ojos turquesa; al principio le consideraba como un ser inoportuno inclusive inferior a su persona.

Dada las circunstancias en las que se conocieron nuestras protagonistas, le ocasionaba pesadumbre, pues su madre quien se había separado de su padre hace dos años había decidió rehacer su vida a lado de otro hombre; cosa que a la joven no le causaba simpatía alguna y si a eso le sumase que la nueva pareja de su madre tuviera una hija de su edad era el colmo de sus pesares.

Pero la joven dama decidió mantener la compostura que le caracterizaba y que iba acorde a su posición y seguir con él juego, desde el instante en que se conocieron que no era otro sino que el mismo día en que se había previsto que los dos desconocidos a los ojos de la joven en cuestión se mudasen al hogar de las Megurine.

Encantada de conocerle Hatsune-san y por su puesto a su encantadora hija.

El gusto es nuestro verdad Miku y por favor no me llames Hatsune-san, dime Yuki.

La joven simplemente se dedico a asentir con una sonrisa, la madre de la joven le pidió que guiara a Miku a la habitación que ocuparía a partir de eso momento, nuevamente dio una sonrisa como respuesta y procedió a guiar a la joven de cabellos turquesa.

Al llegar a la segunda planta del hogar la joven se detuvo en la segunda puerta de la derecha, la cual tenía unos acabados finos y era de un color café claro.

Bueno, estará será tu habitación, te dejo para que acomodes tus pertenencias (sin más ánimos de continuar frente a la presencia de la desconocida sentencio estas palabras.)

Esto disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (la joven notoriamente le titubeaba la voz, pues se hallaba totalmente nerviosa en este nuevo ambiente.)

Megurine Luka (se limito a decir y emprendió su marcho a la habitación contigua de esta.)

Después de varias horas transcurridas en la que ambos adultos y la joven de ojos turquesa se dieron a la tarea de limpiar y acomodar la casa, la madre de la joven Megurine acudió avisarle que la cena se serviría.

En el comedor era perceptible un ambiente tenso, únicamente se limitaban a comer en un silencio inquebrantable, hasta que se escucho un carraspeo suave proveniente del Señor Hatsune quien con esta acción era claro que pedía la atención de todos los presentes.

Bueno solo quiero decir el gusto que me da haber encontrado a alguien tan especial como Miyako y que espero podamos llevarnos bien entre todos como una familia de verdad (el hombre hablaba pausadamente, midiendo cada una de las palabras pronunciadas para continuar… pero fue interrumpido por la mujer mayor.)

Para nosotros mudarnos juntos, es solo un paso más pues contemplarnos casarnos dentro de cinco meses.

¡Cinco meses! Tan pronto (inquirió Miku sorprendida.)

Así, es Miku querida (contesto la mujer mayor calmadamente)

La joven Luka solo miraba incrédula aquella cena sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ambos ahora si me disculpan me retiro (estas palabras fueron sentenciadas con una aparente calma que asombraron a los Hatsune, pero su madre sabía que esto le costaría caro.)

Si, hija descansa.

La madre sonrío forzadamente mientras la joven se disipaba hacia el pasillo, todo permanecía en un silencio abismal que se podía escuchar las pisadas de la joven mientras subía cada peldaño hasta arriba; pasaron varios minutos aun en silencio hasta que una voz tímida apareció no era otra más que de una cohibida Miku.

Disculpa como es que debería llamarte (inquirió dudativamente)

Puedes decirme Miyako o como gustes (mostrando una sonrisa genuina para la joven haciendo que esta se tranquilizara.)


End file.
